Various kinds of imaging apparatuses that form images on sheet media using corresponding imaging media are known. Examples of such imaging media include liquid media or “ink” (in the case of an inkjet printer), dry media or “toner” (in the case of a laser printer), etc. Typically, an imaging media is supported within a reservoir—often in the form of a disposable cartridge—and is progressively consumed during the course of imaging operations. As such, the supply of imaging media within a corresponding imaging apparatus must eventually be replenished (i.e., cartridge replacement, etc.).
As the quantity of imaging media within a reservoir approaches some relatively low level, the quality of the images formed on sheet media by the imaging apparatus can become generally unsatisfactory. Typical examples of such unsatisfactory quality include streaks on the imaged sheet media, voids in the formed image content, etc. Generally, the only solution to these and similar problems is the replenishment of the imaging media within the imaging apparatus.
Because many kinds of imaging apparatus use disposable (or recyclable) cartridge reservoirs to provide the imaging media used therewith, it is typically necessary to have on hand (or timely access to) a new, generally full cartridge reservoir or a bulk supply of imaging media in order to replenish the imaging media with as little inoperative time (i.e., “downtime”) of the imaging apparatus as possible. On the other hand, it is generally undesirable to maintain an excessive supply of replacement imaging media or associated cartridges due to the corresponding costs, required storage space, etc.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide methods and apparatus that address the problems described above.